


as the chandelier gives way

by hopefulbox



Series: clemency [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulbox/pseuds/hopefulbox
Summary: clemency has a midnight snack.





	as the chandelier gives way

**clemency has a midnight snack.**

Clemency tends to carry out most of their life under the cover of darkness. They spend most of that time beneath flashing, neon lights, and blaring music loud enough to make an angel go deaf. For them, it’s their life, the thing that keeps their soul going. But it isn’t the gentle  _ thump-thump  _ of the bass reverberating through their heels as they move on the dance floor that keeps her muscles moving - it’s the early,  _ early _ morning, when many of the patrons are far past drunk and getting  _ cranky _ . 

That’s when they decide that they’re bored, and run their golden gaze over the crowd to decide upon which lucky partier would be their prey. Finding the person with the most furrowed gaze, his face pink with frustration, Clemency’s lips part and they pick up another drink from the bartender, giving them a wink before they saunter over towards their target.

It’s with a gasp and wide, guilty eyes when they slam into him. The drink in their glass splashed onto what, at first, she thinks he tore from a homeless person’s back. After a closer look, it turned out to be a designer shirt, by someone who decided to call themself  _ yeezy.  _ Before Clemency can even roll their eyes over the idea that humans these days were willing to pay  _ so much  _ for so little, they’re taken by surprise when somebody takes their shoulders and  _ pushes.  _

“What the  _ fuck?! _ ” They both seem to snap it at the same time - both pull back from each other harshly, their eyes wide with anger. 

The man scoffed, his hand tenderly touching the soaked front of his shirt, his eyebrows furrowed harshly in his anger. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Watch where you’re going, damn it, lady.”

Clemency only mirrors his anger, his expressions, his volume. They have to push down the small grin that creeps onto their lips at the success of their goading - their work isn’t done quite yet.

They scoff loudly, leaning back as they cross their arms across their chest. The jacket lying lazily across their shoulders shift, and they adjust them quickly. “Hey, no, fuck you! You’re the one that came running into  _ me.”  _ They jab a finger towards their chest, their long lashes lowering over their eyes and bright gold filtering up through them.

The man across from them doesn’t even bother to correct their duct-taped logic. Rather, his eyes only grew to a point where they looked like they were destined to pop right out of his sockets. “You can’t fucking  _ lie _ to me, lady, I was standing here the whole time - I saw you get that drink and come over here. Don’t try to trick me into taking off my shirt, or whatever.”

His wild guess forced a laugh out of the vampire’s painted ruby lips. Their eyes shut as they tossed back their head and they grinned, revealing glossy, sharp fangs. They didn’t feel the need to hide them from the asshole in front of them - they’d already decided that they would be the last things he ever saw.

“You think you’re shit, huh, tough guy? You think that I’d ever want to see those things you call abs?” Clemency spits the vitriol in his face like sour on their tongue, their gaze harsh and unrelenting as they shouted. “You have got to be kidding me, asshole. I spilled a Mai Tai on that ugly shirt and you think I want to  _ see you half-naked _ ? You’re pathetic. Your entire family should be disappointed in you.”

The man’s expression shifted from anger to fear at the reveal of Clemency’s teeth, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he attempted to think of something either to defend or remove himself from the situation. 

One mistake he made, however? Meeting their eyes in their temporary panic. 

As soon as he did so, he saw their wild, unnatural grin widen. Milliseconds later, he felt his autonomy be pulled out from under him. Clemency settles down in his conscience and, with it, grabs the nearest beer bottle by the neck and smashes it over a table. 

It’s only moments later when he reawakens in his own mind, and the next breath he takes is one of cold air. Clemency stands next to him, only waiting the beat it takes for him to take back complete and total control.

They watch, their dangerous smile still laced on their lips, as he surveys their situation. They know what he’s hearing, and what’ll make panic prickle the quickest along his spine. The faint, purple neon lights that glowed on the sidewalk, the low bass that thumped through concrete, the long line of people that curved around the block. Oh, he definitely wasn’t  _ inside  _ of the club any more, and was trapped, at the moment, between two brick walls, the crowd and the traffic, and an immortal being whose patience was wearing thin.

He leans back, his hands outstretched in a bad attempt at making amends. “Hey, okay, I - I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m sorry for calling you a bitch -” 

He’s cut off halfway through his apologies by Clemency, one eyebrow raised and their tongue flicking against her teeth. “You never called me a  _ bitch _ .” The end of their sentence lilts upwards, as if they were asking a question, but they weren’t unsure about a thing.

Before he can stumble out another apology from between his teeth, they throw a punch. The five rings on their knuckles collide with his jaw - the amethyst, ruby, fede, silver, and opal alike smash against the man’s face. 

Clemency pulls back their hand, releases their fist, and shakes it out as they grimace. Then, they send another hard hit into his side, waiting until he’s on the ground before moving to lean down, cupping his face forcefully. They meet his gaze again and tilt his head to the side, and after a moment of thought, move to push their palm against his mouth. They let out a soft sigh, licking their lips before leaning down and sinking their long teeth into his throat. Once they had broken the skin, they released a small sound of relief before pulling away slightly. Clemency began to suck quickly on the spot, pulling more blood from the twin wounds. The sweet, metal taste flowed onto their tongue as she fed, keeping the man’s face pressed against the cold alleyway cement. 

After what felt like hours, their meal relaxed and no longer struggled. They only pulled away once they had taken every last drop, their chin stained a wet scarlet. 

  
  



End file.
